In the past, the present applicant applied for a patent on an invention concerning metal roof units incorporating a heat insulating material, joint members for connecting the rood units and related construction, and later filed a patent application for a collector provided by improving said joint members so as to allow cover glass frames to be fitted between adjacent novel joint members in the respective upper portions thereof to partition off a space in box form, in which piping for heat collection can be provided.